The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to polarity sensing welding wire feeder systems and methods.
Welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Certain welding applications, such as boiler servicing and repair, shipyard work, construction, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source.
Power cables supply polarized input power from the welding power source to the welding torch. The welding torch and the workpiece have different polarities. It may be desirable for some welding applications for the welding torch to be positively charged, whereas it may be desirable for other welding applications for the welding torch to be negatively charged. Unfortunately, the power cables may be mistakenly coupled with the incorrect polarity.